A Forbidden Lover
by marinav92
Summary: “No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un psicópata como tu…” exclamo con dificultad mientras el besa mi cuello con un hambruna desconocida.Se separa de mí y sonríe bobamente, “Que puedo decir, soy muy tentador” -ButchxKaoru- Vampfic Giftfic


Bueno, marinav92 (antes sasukexnaruto4ever10092) aquí…

Esta es mi primera historia en español (usualmente nada mas hago en ingles…si, sé que es muy raro viniendo de una mexicana xD ), PERO decidí hacer una pequeña excepción por el cumpleaños de una muy buena amiga aquí en FF…

**ClariHanyou****!**

**Aquí está la historia que pediste amiga, aunque la verdad no tenias que pedirla…te iba a hacer una de todas formas xD. ¡Tiene vampiros como a ti te gusta!**

¡Disfruten!

***

**Dato Importante: En esta historia, son chicas normales. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z no existen, ni las partículas…¿negras y blancas? No estoy segura si se dicen así…Solo se en Ingles jeje**

**Disclaimer:**Estos personajes no son míos, solo el plot es mío (me siento tan rara haciéndolo en español jeje)

**Precauciones:** Rowdyruff verde pervertido, ternura, romanticismo, tonterías…todo lo que se que le gusta a la cumpleañera.

* * *

**A Forbidden Lover**

**(Kaoru's POV) **

Lunes en la mañana, el peor día de toda la semana…

Es el inicio no solo de la semana y el fin del domingo, sino también es el día en que las clases empiezan una vez más. El hecho de pensar en sentarme en ese mesabanco frio lleno de grafitis y chicles pegados para una vez más hacer un trabajo que no me servirá para nada…me causa ganas de gritar en desesperación.

Ya son las 7:30 de la mañana y no puedo levantarme. Para empezar, hace un frio tremendo afuera y no quiero dejar mis cobijas calientitas a un lado, solo para ponerme el uniforme escolar. Luego sería irme para una vez más empezar con la tortura también conocida como la escuela.

No es justo, la escuela debería ser ilegal…

"¡Kaoru, tus amigas ya están abajo!"

Hay no…

Ahora me tendré que salir a fuerzas de la cama.

"¡Ya voy mama!"

Al responderle a mi mama, procedo a levantarme de mi deliciosa y calientita cama, para cambiarme y ponerme ese horrendo uniforme nuevo.

Ah sí, hoy es mi primer día de la preparatoria. Todavía no puedo creer que ya este en preparatoria, pareciera como si todavía estuviera en secundaria, venciendo a todos en los deportes y tratando de aprobar los exámenes. Ah esos eran buenos tiempos.

Ya cumplí mis quince años hace unos meses y gracias a dios no me hicieron nada de fiesta grande. Aunque mi mama si estaba muy emocionada con la idea de prepararme un baile y comprarme un vestido de esos de quinceañera. Lástima que no se pudo…

¿Notan el sarcasmo?

Al terminar por fin de ponerme mi mini falda color gris escolar, me veo al espejo, solo para encontrarme con el reflejo no de una niña, sino de una señorita (por cursi que suene). Mi camiseta polo blanca tiene el símbolo escolar en dorado, bordado sobre mi pecho izquierdo, la camiseta desfajada…obviamente no me la voy a fajar, no soy ninguna niña buena. Mi falda gris llega a la mitad de mi muslo y mis calcetines blancos contrastan con mis zapatos negros escolares.

Ah…como hubiera deseado tener pantalones cortos en lugar de una falda…

Ahora que lo pienso…

¡Me moriré de frio con esto!

De un de repente, Momoko entra a mi habitación por sorpresa y me agarra de la mano, jalándome hacia la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Kaoru, apúrate ya!" exclama enfadada, su mano sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza excesiva.

Bajando las escaleras, siento el frio del cuarto invadiendo mi cuerpo rápidamente. ¿¡Porque tenía que estar tan frio!?

Mi mama me da mi sudadera verde favorita y me empuja hacia la entrada de mi casa. Miyako, quien estaba esperando afuera, sonríe felizmente en cuanto me ve. En eso me doy cuenta que…

Afuera está repleto de nieve…

"…¿Nieve?"

"Diviértete Kaoru en tu nueva escuela~" Mitsu, mi mama, exclama con felicidad, azotando la puerta para cerrarla...

Oh dios, no quiero ir con este clima…

"En fin…andando amigas" Miyako dice con felicidad, su dulce sonrisa nunca borrándose de su rostro.

¡No puedo entender, como no puede sentir frio con este…uniforme!

Inclusive con estos zapatos, puedo sentir la nieve enfriando mis pies. Usualmente adoro la nieve, pero cuando no cancelan las clases y tenemos que ir a fuerzas, no me agrada mucho…

"Me sorprende que haya nevado en pleno septiembre…esto nunca había sucedido" Momoko dice, su tono tomando una tonada sorprendida. Ambas Miyako y yo, volteamos a ver su cara llena de concentración.

"Tienes razón, Momoko" Miyako añade, viendo la nieve con cara pensativa.

¿Ya me van a poner a pensar en tonterías tan temprano en la mañana?

"Solo es nieve y nada más" exclamo enojada volteando a ver a mi derecha para efectos de niña testaruda. Siento como Momoko empieza a enojarse. Hay, como adoro hacerla enojar.

"¡Esto podría ser importante, Kaoru!" mi amiga peli-naranja exclama, y casi puedo imaginarme su cara llena de enojo, sus mejillas llenas de aire haciendo esa mueca tierna que no acepta que hace.

"¿En qué sentido Momoko?...Es solo nieve"

"Chicas, ya llegamos así que por favor dejen de pelear" Miyako dice, interrumpiendo el grito de guerra de mi "líder".

En cuanto Momoko escucha que llegamos a la escuela, voltea a ver el edificio, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con montones de chicos bien parecidos…

Todos viéndola como si fuera un bicho raro…

"¡NO, NO HUBIERA GRITADO ASI!" exclama horrorizada, cayéndose al suelo nevado estilo anime…

Momoko se acaba de humillar públicamente…

Tal vez este día no sea tan malo…

*******

Este ha sido el PEOR día de mi vida…

Para empezar…todos los mayores nos tratan como perdedoras porque somos de primer año…tuve que golpear como a 20 personas por decirme "tonta", "perdedora" o "nenita"…

Segundo, ¡Los malditos profesores son unos sádicos! Mi primer día de escuela y ya tengo dos tareas de historia, una de biología, otra de matemáticas y una última de lectura y redacción.

Y por ultimo y el mas importante de todos…

¡Muchos mayores intentaron seducirme!

Son unos pervertidos de primera. Tres tipos llegaron y me trataron de sacar plática con sus frases según coquetas, otros dos me preguntaron si quería tener sexo con ellos…y unos 35 me agarraron de mi pobre trasero…

Aunque pobre de los 37 últimos…les pegue demasiado fuerte…

Ojala terminen en el hospital.

Y todavía el día no acaba…me falta una clase…

Formación cívica y ética…

Ahora estoy en frente de mi nuevo casillero, sacando los libros necesarios para esa aburrida clase. ¿Qué hay de nuevo que nos puedan enseñar sobre leyes y ética?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Vemos lo mismo que en secundaria, lo que es muy aburrido. Pero también tengo que pasar esta materia.

De repente, siento a alguien agarrarme de mis caderas y una nariz oliendo mi cuello. Supongo que es un hombre…su cuerpo esta tan pegado al mío que puedo sentir su pecho musculoso.

Con fuerza, le doy un codazo en su pecho, pero en lugar de proporcionarle dolor a él…solo me lo causo a mí.

"¡AUCH!"

El cuerpo no desaparece, solo siento sus manos volteándome. En cuanto me voltea, me encuentro cara a cara con un hombre. Parece un año mayor que yo, espero no sea de mi edad para no estar en alguna clase con él. Tiene la tez pálida, ojos verde esmeralda como los míos y cabello color azabache en un estilo medio gótico, con un mechón de cabello tapándole el ojo. Está usando el uniforme de los hombres de la escuela; pantalones grises, camiseta polo blanca con el logo escolar y una chaqueta de cuero gótica.

"¡Que te pasa imbécil, no puedes llegar así y oler a las persona para luego lastimarlas!" exclamo furiosa, tratando de separarme de él.

El extraño, en cambio, sonríe burlonamente y me estrella contra los casilleros, pegando su cuerpo otra vez al mío.

"Matsubara Kaoru…por fin te hablo cara a cara" el extraño dice con calma, un toque de algo extraño en su tono.

¿Quien se cree este idiota? ¿Cree que porque soy nueva me puede manosear y tratar así? Va a saber lo que le espera…

"Quítate tonto, que llegare tarde a mi clase" le digo con un tono definitivo. Espero entienda el mensaje, porque en verdad no estoy de humor ahorita para seguir con jueguitos como estos.

"Me importa un comino…lo único que me importa es que por fin te tengo en mis brazos" el extraño exclama con superioridad. Siento como su brazo derecho me abraza por atrás, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda me agarra de mi cabello y con delicadeza y firmeza, jala mi cabeza para atrás.

¡¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacer este tipo?!

Siento su aliento caliente recorriendo mi cuello y sus labios besándolo dulcemente.

Con desesperación, intento separarme de él o por lo menos golpearlo, pero mis intentos son fútiles. Pareciera como si mi fuerza se hubiese esfumado de un de repente, dejándome sola e indefensa en las manos de este pervertido.

De pronto, siento como algo afilado roza la piel de mi cuello…

¡Esto ya me dio miedo!

"¡QUITATE YA!"

"¡Usted, suelte a esa señorita!"

Volteo a ver a la persona que gritó, para encontrarme con un maestro de la escuela y mitad de la población escolar, viéndonos con horror…

Una de las estudiantes mayores, me agarra de mi brazo y me aleja de él, notando su distracción. Siento los brazos de la niña rodearme como tratándome de protegerme, aunque yo ni la conozco.

"¡Que te crees Butch! Ahora no solo golpeas a nuestros compañeros, ¡también violas niñas de primero!" la rubia que me salvo de sus brazos exclama, su abrazo apretándose con cada palabra que sale de su boca.

El ahora identificado como Butch, ve con odio a la niña que me salvo, ambas de sus manos formando puños. Camina un poco hacia nosotras y por la mirada de su cara, estoy segura que no trama nada bueno.

"¡Deja a mi novia, intento de mujer!" exclama furioso, lanzando un golpe hacia ella. Antes de que logre tocar la cara de ella, el maestro lo atrapa como si fuera cosa de todos los días. La mirada asesina que le dirige el maestro a Butch hace que inclusive yo sienta temor. El maestro suelta su puño como si fuera algo asqueroso y lo ve con odio.

"No sé porque actúa así Minamoto…¡Pero no permitiré que dañe a esta pobre señorita en esa denigrante forma!"

El tipo solo lo ve con su ojo verde de forma asesina, como si lo estuviera tratando de matar con la mirada misma.

"No sé cómo le haces para siempre salirte siempre con castigos mínimos…pero creo que esto ya amerita su expulsión"

Butch, sonríe burlonamente, pero no es la misma que me dirigió a mi cuando estábamos solos. La que me dio a mi fue traviesa, esta es cruel y maléfica.

"Inténtelo…"

Con cara de asco, el maestro da media vuelta para irse al salón del que salió. Las personas a mí alrededor me agarran del brazo, preguntándome si estoy bien o si me hizo algún daño. No puedo encontrar la atención o siquiera las palabras para responderles…

Solo puedo ver a ese niño extraño viéndome, su sonrisa otra vez volviéndose burlona, para después dar media vuelta y salir de aquí como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Niña, ¿estás bien?" la niña rubia me pregunta, su cara centímetros separada de la mía. Yo solo muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente…

Ahora que lo pienso…

¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

*******

Fin de mi primer día escolar. La ultima hora de clases, se me hizo eterna, aunque haya llegado como veinte minutos después por el incidente con…el tipo aquel.

No pude poner atención en la clase, simplemente no pude. Toda la hora me la pase pensando en el pervertido que me acorraló minutos antes.

No sé que intentaba hacerme, pero sentí como algo afilado rozaba mi cuello…

¿Sera acaso una asesino psicótico que intentaba matarme?

Bueno, no le encuentro otra explicación para su…peculiar comportamiento.

Siento las rejillas de mi casillero molestando a mi espalda con su dureza por todo el tiempo que he estado recargada en el. Tal vez he pasado ya como 15 minutos parada en el mismo lugar, no se la verdad.

No puedo creer la vida tan complicada que tengo…

"Kaoru!"

Volteo a ver a Momoko y a Miyako, ambas corriendo hacia mí con una cara de preocupación…

Ya debieron haber escuchado sobre mi pequeño encuentro con el tipo aquel…lo que me faltaba, amigas preocupadas.

"¿Estás bien, Kaoru?" Miyako exclama, viéndome con sus ojos inundándose en preocupación. Momoko me agarra de mis brazos, su vista inspeccionándome toda completa, seguramente tratando de encontrar algo mal. Solo lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

"Si estoy bien…solo un poco, traumada"

"¿¡Que te hizo ese tipo!?" Mi amiga peli-naranja exclama, sus manos apretando mis brazos con más fuerza.

"Pues…solo me acorralo…y pue-"

"Hola"

Las tres volteamos a ver…a tres hombres bastante parecidos a nosotras. Uno de ellos rubio con el peinado entre peinado y despeinado, otro con el pelo como el de Momoko y una gorra roja…y el otro es el que me acorralo hace unas horas…

"¿¡TU, Que haces tú aquí!?" exclamo furiosa al ver su cara "sonriente" otra vez, sus ojos con esa chispa de deseo que hace sentir mi piel como de gallina.

"Hola, Mi nombre es Brick, mi hermano rubio es Boomer mientras que el otro es Butch"

Momoko, con una sonrisa nerviosa y mejillas sonrojadas, ve al hermano que hablo primero con esos ojos de amor que siempre tiene al ver un niño guapo. Ah, aquí viene otra vez su actitud de fanática enamorada…

"¡Hola Brick! Mi nombre…pues es Momoko y ella es Miyako…y ella Kaoru"

Brick asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejando a los de mi amiga enamorada, haciéndola aun más roja.

"Bueno, aquí mi hermano solo se quiere disculpar…por lo de antes"

Todas volteamos a verlo, esperando su respuesta. El solo asiente con la cabeza, igual que su hermano.

"Perdón…pero es que tu eres mi prometida y tenía derecho de convertirte"

…

"¿Perdón?" Exclama Miyako, por primera vez hablando. Su tono se torna nervioso, como si estuviera tratando con un grupo de psicópatas sueltos.

Los dos hermanos, solo nos ven curiosos, como si lo que hubieran dicho tuviera todo el sentido y la lógica del mundo.

"Bueno es la verdad…" Butch exclama de nuevo, su actitud convirtiéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

"Claro…bueno, ignorare entonces que me pusiste un cuchillo en mi garganta y tu mente inestable…"

El casi pelinegro me ve extrañado, "De que estás hablando, yo no te puse ningún cuchillo"

"¡No te atrevas a mentirme, sentí algo filoso en mi cuello!"

Momoko y Miyako ven horrorizadas a los hermanos, abrazándose mutuamente. Inclusive Momoko, no se ve tan interesada en el amante del rojo después de mis palabras.

"Eso no fue un cuchillo, fueron mis colmillos" exclama calmado, viéndome con aburrimiento.

…

"¿Tus dientes?" Momoko pregunta, su inseguridad viéndose reflejada en su abrazo hacia Miyako.

"…Eso lo hace aun mas psicópata" exclamo, viendo como su reacción se torna molesta, pero antes de que pueda responderme, su hermano toma la palabra.

"Si, y como Butch es prometido de Kaoru, yo soy prometido de Momoko y mi hermano Boomer es el de Miyako" el peli-anaranjado responde como si estuviéramos hablando de algo tan sencillo como el clima.

"Perdonen, pero yo no recuerdo haber aceptado algún arreglo matrimonial con mi familia" Miyako responde, su tono tornándose rápidamente a la defensiva. Su "prometido" la ve extrañado.

"Pero, si lo son…eso se decidió gracias a los vampiros reales antes de nuestro nacimiento"

…

…

Al carajo.

Tomo la mano de ambas amigas y las jalo hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, dejando a los tres embobados.

"Si antes pensaba que estaban locos, ahora lo sé…déjenos en paz y vayan con un psicólogo, haber si se les quita lo estúpido" declaro enojada, volteando a atrás para ver sus reacciones. El rubio, corre hacia Miyako y la agarra de su mano libre, jalándola hacia él.

"¡Pero si es verdad! Mira"

De repente abre su boca para enseñarle sus colmillos a Miyako…sus enormes, afilados colmillos.

"¡AH ALEJATE!" Miyako exclama, empujando a… Boomer… y sale corriendo hacia detrás de mí. Boomer trata de correr hacia ella. No lo dejare, quien sabe que clase de cosas le haga a Miyako. Le doy un puñetazo firme en la cara.

Pareciera como si hubiera golpeado una roca.

El se tambalea, cayéndose al piso después de unos cuantos y viéndome enojado.

"No te atrevas a acercarte a Miyako otra vez, fenómeno" declaro, volteándome una vez mas y corriendo junto con Momoko, ambas buscando a nuestra rubia amiga.

Si creen esos tres idiotas que voy a dejarlos meterse con nosotras tres, están locos.

Se metieron con la deportista equivocada.

*******

"¡Hora de dormir, Kaoru! Mañana tienes clases"

La voz de mi mama me despierta de mi sueño ligero. No, ¡me quede dormida haciendo la tarea! Genial, ahora tendré que hacerla en la escuela. En fin, casi la acababa no importa.

Me levanto de mi escritorio de madera personal para ir directamente a mi cama querida y preciada.

Ah como la extrañe.

Me quito mi ropa de una vez para ponerme la pijama…Lentamente, ya que sigo medio dormida.

"Que hermoso cuerpo tienes, Kaoru"

Siento mi cuerpo helarse al escuchar esa voz, mis manos deteniéndose con mi ropa interior. Volteo atrás despacio, solo para encontrarme cara a cara con Butch.

Hay no.

"Me da ganas de acariciártelo" declara seductoramente, su mano acariciando mi mejilla como mostrándome una probada de lo que vendrá.

"¿¡AH, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?" exclamo enfadada, agarrando mi bata de baño y poniéndomela. Como si fuera a dejar que este pervertido tuviera el placer de disfrutarlo.

"Vine a pasar tiempo con mi novia"

"Entiéndelo imbécil, no soy tu novia"

"Claro que lo eres, acabo de observar el mismo tatuaje que yo tengo en mi espalda…esos tatuajes nacen con nosotros y declara quien es nuestra pareja"

"¡No es justo, no metas a mi marca de nacimiento en esto!"

"Entonces si es marca de nacimiento…¿qué más pruebas quieres?"

"¡Simplemente lárgate!"

"No"

Con esa palabra termina nuestra discusión, es más, se acuesta sobre mi cama felizmente y me ve con esa sonrisa boba suya, "¿Por qué no te quitas esa bata y me dejas disfrutar de ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo?"

"Porque moriría si dejara que un imbécil psicótico como tú me…tocara así"

Es tan vergonzoso hablar sobre ese "tema" con este pervertido. El se levanta y me agarra de la mano, acostándome junto a él. Yo trato de salirme de su agarre, pero su voz (de repente con un tono suave) me detiene.

"No te haré nada, solo duerme"

Es como si su voz pudiera controlarme, ya que siento mis parpados cerrándose repentinamente. Es como si tuviera un poder sobre mí.

*******

"Kaoru"

"Que quieres Ace" volteo de mi mesa banco para ver a mi compañero sentado atrás de mi. Ace es un bravucón, líder de una pandilla con múltiples arrestos y que reprobó dos años este grado…

Ojala no hubiera reprobado, yo estaría salvada de el y de sus intentos de seducción. Hace dos meses que entre a esta escuela y hace dos meses que conocí a este tonto. Tengo que soportarlo cada vez que intenta flirtearme y aunque lo golpee, eso no lo desanima…es mas, eso lo hace intentar con más fuerza.

Ace lanza una de sus sonrisas seductoras, haciendo que algunas niñas que se sientan cerca de nosotros empiezan a sonrojarse., "Me preguntaba, que tal si salimos juntos los dos esta noche"

Siento una mirada penetrándome la espalda y volteo a ver quién me ve así. Desde la puerta abierta de nuestro salón, puedo ver a Butch en el pasillo, viéndome a mí y volteando hacia Ace. Su mirada de alguna u otra me hace sentir de repente caliente. No sé por qué, pero me agrada esa mirada.

Tambien creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por el oji-verde. La verdad no se porque demonios, pero hay algo en el que lo hace prohibido, intocable y peligroso…

Y eso me encanta.

La campana suena de un de repente y me levanto rápido, intentando escapar a este fan personal que tengo.

En cuanto salgo del salón de clases, Butch me atrapa, abrazándome de forma posesiva. Siento mi cara tornarse caliente con el paso del tiempo.

"Aléjate de mi prometida, renacuajo" Butch dice, su voz sumergida en puro odio. Volteo un poco para ver a Ace, hundiéndose en su propia furia.

"Ella es mía estúpido" declara Ace, agarrándome la mano…

Solo para ser golpeado en la cara. Un solo golpe hizo que saliera volando hacia los casilleros, abollándolos con su cuerpo. De su cara brota un hilo de sangre, desde su nariz y su labio se ve reventado.

Todos los alumnos observan con odio a Butch de nuevo, el solo caminando fuera del lugar, agarrándome de la mano.

Yo se que debería de ser molesta…pero dentro de mi…no puedo mas que aceptar que me encanto eso.

*******

Ha pasado medio año y hoy apenas me doy cuenta que Butch…es un vampiro.

Bueno, era de esperarse supongo, desde el día en que lo conocí, se ha comportado muy anormal, como la noche que entro por la ventana de mi habitación…

De mi habitación en el segundo piso sin árboles ni nada con que escalar cerca de ella.

Además, su hermano Boomer…le enseño colmillos a su ahora novia Miyako cuando la conoció…

Se que si nos habian dicho desde antes lo que eran...pero no queria aceptarlo…

Despues de todo, ¿Quien querria aceptar que su novio es un sadico amante de la sangre?

Literalmente hablando...

Lo importante aquí es que Butch está en frente mío, su fragancia masculina llenando mi sentido del olfato, tentándome a probarlo.

Me siento nerviosa por un minuto…pero yo sé que esto que lo que siento no va a cambiar. Es más, eso de ser vampiro lo convierte en peligroso y tentador…

Me atrae más a él…

"Está bien…acepto que seas vampiro...además eso explica muchas cosas...como porque sabias mi nombre"

El sonríe dulcemente, enseñándome esos dientes afilados suyos. De la nada siento sus labios sobre los míos, besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. Siento su lengua pasar la barrera que serian mis labios, probando el interior de mi caverna como si fuera una especie de dulce. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cadera, se encuentran rondando por mi cuerpo, explorando mis territorios. Me separo de el por la falta del aire, pero mis brazos lo abrazan como si no hubiera un mañana.

"No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un psicópata como tu…" exclamo con dificultad mientras el besa mi cuello con un hambruna desconocida. Siento una mordida en mi cuello, pero no me duele, todo lo contrario.

Se separa de mí y sonríe bobamente, "Que puedo decir, soy muy tentador"

"Ha ya quisieras…pero de una vez te digo que si empiezas a brillar como diamante con la luz, me voy y te dejo, idiota (*)"

El se ríe, una de esas risas normales y felices que son raras viniendo de él.

"No hay peligro para eso querida…" acerca su rostro al mío y continua hablando con su seductora voz, "Yo si soy un vampiro"

* * *

(*) Mi burla hacia "Twilight" y la saga de libros…detesto esos estúpidos libros ¬¬ (sin intención de herir a alguien)

¡Ojala te haya gustado **ClariHanyou****!**

Por favor dejen sus comentarios n_n


End file.
